


possessive

by loveloki123



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloki123/pseuds/loveloki123
Summary: 囚禁/强迫/药物/捆绑/器具/失禁





	possessive

大概两天了，该死的索尔奥丁森。  
洛基心想。  
他不过就是在酒吧里跟一个男孩儿多聊了几句，被索尔撞见，然后就被关在了这里。  
我，洛基又不是谁的所有物。他，索尔，凭什么这么嚣张。

正想着，门外突然传来脚步声，洛基屏住呼吸，侧耳倾听。  
意识到可能是索尔来了，他喉咙不自觉的上下耸动，虽然前一秒态度还强硬的很，但是此刻手指不受控制的微微颤抖。  
钥匙插进锁孔里，转动，清脆的声响。  
“咔哒”一声，门开了。  
一个高大的身影出现在门口，“洛基。”低沉的男音响起。  
洛基瞪大了眼睛，随即又眯起来，他想看清来人的轮廓，但是仅凭屋内微弱的光线，只是徒劳。  
他注意到那人拎着一只箱包，随意的放到地上。  
“不……索尔。”洛基连忙摇头。脖子上的锁链，在昏暗幽静的禁闭室内哐啷作响。  
“谁让你总是学不乖。”金发男人走近被锁链套住的精致囚犯，挑起他的下巴，“你必须要知道你是属于谁的。”  
“我只属于我自己。”洛基控制不住生理上对于即将到来的折磨的恐惧，即使他心里仍旧不服，被困的小兽向轻笑的男子露出獠牙。  
“你这样，我便更加喜欢你。”索尔踱步到箱包前面，划开拉链的声音在寂静的密室显得格外清晰，“喜欢折磨你……”  
索尔小心翼翼的取出一支针管，里面暗红色的液体即使在微弱的灯光下面都透着诱人的色泽。  
“本来还担心这样做……不过看你现在的状态，这样做显然再合适不过。”索尔一只手钳住洛基的胳膊，另一只捏住针管，将里面的液体缓缓注入到洛基体内。  
“希望你喜欢。”索尔做完，笑了笑。扯了把椅子坐在洛基面前，准备欣赏即将发生的一切。  
“变态。”洛基几乎是从牙缝里挤出一句。  
等待药物发作的期间，索尔接着从箱包里拿出一样一样东西，炫耀般的分享给眼前的猎物。  
洛基十分厌恶这一切，他闭上眼睛。

逐渐粗重的喘息，洛基只有仰起脖子张大口好像才能喘过气来。心跳加速，一股奇异的燥热自体内袭来，直冲头顶。隐隐的痛和痒在体内乱窜，他吞咽口水的声音在密室中清晰可辨。  
一只温暖的大手抚上他的脸颊，洛基睁开眼睛正对上索尔清澈湛蓝的眼眸。眼睛的主人，另一只手在他身上不安分的游走。索尔手指灵活的解开洛基的衬衫，探进他的胸前，抚摸着。  
洛基头涨的发疼，脸颊不可抑制的烧红，他难耐的扭动着身子，锁链撞击到一起，“噼啪”作响。洛基想也没想，直接探头贴近索尔，附在他的唇上索吻。  
索尔却躲开了，“做错事的孩子得不到亲吻。”  
洛基发出遗憾的声音，他舔舔自己因为欲火烧干的嘴唇。  
“你会喜欢的。”索尔将坐靠在墙边的男人两腿分开。  
注意到自己两天之前在黑发男子私处的所作所为依然残留着痕迹，为了更加仔细的欣赏这个已被情欲沾染的人，索尔不得不先放手，转身到门边打开了屋内唯一一盏灯。突然强烈的光线让洛基有一瞬间的失神，他此刻大脑不甚清醒，渴望的眼神盯着眼前健壮的男人。  
索尔注视着一切，玩火的小坏蛋此刻被绑在墙边的水泥管上，衣衫半解，身下赤裸，腿上依然残留着把他丢进来之前任由自己肆虐的证据。  
此刻他脸颊通红，艰难的吞咽着口水，阴茎也已经抬头。  
一副可怜兮兮的样子。  
索尔突然觉得自己可以先忍耐一会儿，看看这个平时高冷又骄傲的男人欲求不满的样子。

直到湖水般的眸子荡起了涟漪，索尔才不怀好意的解开他一只手铐。  
得到解脱的的左手直接朝身下摸去，洛基握住自己的阴茎，充满情欲的上下撸动着，发出终于满足的叹息。  
索尔看这个人自己越玩越嗨……猛地将他的手打下去，重新铐严。恶劣的弹弄着濒临边境的阴茎，像是对待什么不起眼的玩具。  
洛基咬紧下唇，眉毛拧到一起。  
“不许动这个地方。”索尔低声下着命令，“我需要你来玩自己下面那张欲求不满的小嘴。”说完，他贴近黑发男人的耳畔，轻轻噬咬他的耳垂，“不然，更有你受的。”  
洛基平时最讨厌被别人威胁，但是他点点头，因为他知道索尔为了惩罚自己可能真的会做出什么……  
束缚再次被解开，这次洛基的双手都得到了解脱，只剩脖子上的锁链还牢牢的坚守阵地。  
两只手顺着自己的身体向下摸去，他拢紧双腿，希望能借助轻微的摩擦缓解一下前端的痛苦，被索尔发现意图之后，一声命令：“腿分开。”  
洛基无奈的将腿打开，一只手探到自己身后的小洞。前几天撕裂的伤口刚刚长好，他缓慢的插进一根指尖，就已经疼的咧开嘴，五官都皱到一起。  
“索尔……”他两眼红红的，声音充满乞求，“不要……我以后绝对……”边说边无意识的摇着头，视线范围只能盯到金发男人脚上蹬着的黑色皮鞋。  
“来吧，”索尔捏住洛基探进后穴的那只手，用力，帮他把整根手指顶了进去。  
洛基吸着鼻子，身后被再次撑开的痛楚，掩盖不了此刻异常强烈的渴望。被药物开发过的敏感身体，羞耻的因为自己手指的进入，得到了一丝满足，但这个程度还远远不够。索尔拽着他的手帮助他不停抽插着，洛基感觉自己的阴茎涨的越来越硬。  
“你看，你很享受。”索尔拍拍洛基的头，“再加一根手指。”  
洛基听从的又插入了一根。  
“怎么样，干的自己爽不爽。”索尔猛地冲上来，擒住洛基的下巴，力道大的仿佛要把他给捏碎，“现在让我听听你的声音。”  
“啊……”细碎的声音从口中溢出，索尔满意的甩开手，暂时放过了他。

“对了。”索尔从一旁摆出来的物品中挑出一个银色质地的环状物，上面还连接着复杂的构件，他向洛基展示般的晃了晃手里的物件，然后将束缚器套在了洛基已经勃起的阴茎上，突如其来的剧痛，让洛基惊叫出声。  
索尔倒是很满意，他用手敲击着银色的器具。仿佛是为了迎合主人的心情，银环回应般发出悦耳的声响，但是这每一次的敲击都为洛基带来更甚的折磨。  
他的手完全忘了在自己体内的抽插，另一只手附在眼睛上，身体止不住的颤抖。  
“这么快就扩充完了，弟弟？”  
此刻索尔的声音是洛基最害怕听到的，他的手继续开始动作，“不，没有！”  
“算了，还是让我帮你。”索尔扯住洛基的脚踝，将他往自己这边拽，洛基双腿大张着，惊慌的手赶快支撑在身体后侧，才堪堪保持住平衡。  
“不、不。”洛基惊恐地盯着索尔的下一步动作，意料之外的他没有粗暴的闯入，而是又挑拣了另外一件物什。当洛基看清以后，觉得自己非常、十分以及绝对的不会喜欢，甚至还不如索尔直接进入来的痛快，当然他不能这么说出来。  
那是一根尺码吓人的假阳具。  
索尔把那东西的顶端紧贴在洛基后穴的边缘。  
“想吃吗？”  
洛基使劲摇头。  
下一秒，紧闭的后穴被抵住的巨大撑开了一点，“不要！”洛基拼命挣扎，但是脖子上的锁链将他死死的定在原地，“我真的受不了……”他手按住索尔的胳膊，索尔感觉到从他纤长的指尖传来的冰凉触感。  
又往里捅了一点，洛基更加用力的制止索尔，手尖泛白。  
“呜……”一声呜咽，换来的只是更加深入的惩罚。  
洛基眼神中充满绝望，无力的放下了手，表明了他已经放弃抵抗。  
“那……”索尔看他这副样子，不免心软，而且没有了抵抗也少了些乐趣，“看来你还是更喜欢我的东西咯。”他把巨大的假阳具抽出来扔到一边，解开自己的皮带扣，拉开拉链。  
洛基的后穴此刻正剧烈的收缩着，仿佛在庆祝劫后余生的喜悦。  
“想要，就求我。”索尔的阴茎也狰狞的可怕。  
“我不是一直都在求你。”洛基双眸依旧泪水汪汪。  
看的索尔只想在这人身上肆虐，最喜欢看他隐忍的模样，这样完美的脸蛋，他想将他撕得粉碎。  
“索尔，这次你放了我，以后我一定一切都听你的。”  
从这张嘴里说出的谎言时刻都那么美丽，要不是“身经百战”，索尔也许就真的相信了。长期以来的经验，对于眼前的小野兽，普通的打闹根本不能将他驯服。这次轻易就放了他，下次绝对会变本加厉。  
“你现在也得听我的，”索尔贴心的给洛基带上口塞，皮质柔软的的带子绑在他的脑后，“而我现在只想干你。”  
洛基眨眨眼睛，泪水从眼中滴落而出。  
索尔的手指温柔地插进洛基的黑色发丝，“你如果听话，根本不会发生这些，所有的一切，都是因为你不乖。”  
洛基拼命的点头，表示自己认同索尔所说的，发出呜呜的声音。  
“省点力气尖叫吧。”索尔说着，全根没入。  
洛基紧紧咬住口中的异物，被撑到极限的嘴里不停的分泌出津液，这些液体无处可去，蓄满了口腔，然后顺着嘴唇边缘缓缓的滑下来。  
索尔伸出手来，抹了一把洛基流出的津液，同时将身体抽出，用粘了液体的手捅进叫嚣着欲望的部位。恶意的将手指撑开，他感受着身下人极不情愿的扭动，吃痛的声音从喉咙不断的发出。  
双腿不自觉的靠拢，蜷缩在一起企图最后的抵抗。  
“你想让我把你的脚也锁起来吗？”金发男人的威胁喷洒在颈间。  
洛基此时已经没有什么体力了，在这昏暗的密室里，不见阳光，也没有食物，他的皮肤变得更加苍白，他身上的痕迹映衬的越发明显。  
索尔之前给他注射的是什么玩意？他身体的一切感官都被扩大，被束缚、禁锢、侵犯的痛感更加明显，从身体四面八方汇聚而来的痛楚。但是他的头脑却异常清醒，他清醒的感知着所遭受的一切。  
洛基下意识推搡着索尔的动作都变得虚弱无力，双手抓住那人宽厚的肩膀，看上去更像是邀请。  
一次更比一次狠戾的惩罚，让洛基痛不欲生。身体和精神上的折磨让他颤抖，他的心中越是不服。他睁开被泪水糊住的眼睛，此刻眼底的哀求早已消失无踪，取而代之的是倔强，是挑衅。他虽然无力，但还是向索尔竖起中指表达自己的不满。  
索尔笑了，“这才是你。”  
你从来都不会学着乖一点，索尔心想。  
同时，洛基望着在他体内乱撞的大块头，也在想：  
为什么你从来都不能对我温柔一点。

洛基只感觉越发强烈的痛楚从周遭袭来，将他团团围住，直到淹没。他的身体终于支持不住，晕了过去。  
当他再次醒过来的时候，兜头浇下来的一桶凉水让他大口的寻找呼吸，身上的痛还在叫嚣，索尔手中挥舞着的鞭子在沾了水后的发挥更加游刃有余。  
打在身上，就留下一道丑陋妖冶的鲜红痕迹。  
如果洛基现在能张口说话，他一定会脱口而出两个字：“野蛮。”  
蓝色的眼底此刻已经充满暴戾，平日里的绅士精英已经完全爆发，现在的索尔甚至可以用歇斯底里来形容。  
洛基这时居然有些感谢索尔给他戴上的口枷，这样他的呻吟才不会从嘴里溢出来，他死死的咬住橡胶质地的软物，把一切痛苦的叫喊隔绝，他不想看到索尔露出得意的微笑，不想他让心满意足的感受到自己的痛苦。  
他这样永远只会适得其反，这种、粗暴的、锤炼野兽般的方式。  
“呵……”洛基冷笑一声。  
索尔的额头渗出汗珠，他一把将堵在洛基嘴里的物件扯拽下来，大喊着，“你在笑什么？”  
洛基缓解了一下一直被撑开的不适，他用手抹掉嘴边尚还残留的津液，一字一句地道：“你，就像个小丑。”  
“你还敢说？”索尔一把掐住洛基的脖子，狠命的把他按回到墙上，身体上对于恐惧的自然反应让洛基觉得是种耻辱，他希望自己的身体能和心里一样坚硬。  
“放开我……”艰难的吐出几个字。  
“怎么不求我了，像刚开始那样求我放了你。”更加窒息的感觉，洛基双手紧紧攥住索尔那只正在行凶的大手。  
索尔狞笑着保持这个姿势再次进入洛基的身体，  
洛基感觉自己现在整个人像溺在水里，身体不停的下坠，对于周遭的一切都听不到。他盯着索尔那双他深爱至极的蓝眼睛，感觉自己快要淹死在里面了。

这一次，他和索尔同时达到了高潮。  
直到在洛基体内射完，索尔的手才从他的脖子上松开。  
洛基脸憋的通红，但是前端无法释放的痛苦，就算是高潮对现在的他来讲也无疑是一场折磨。  
“疯了，你疯了。”洛基身体不停的向后退着，直到再次贴紧冰冷的墙壁，他惊恐的想到索尔刚才是真的想要掐死自己。

“来吧。”索尔向他靠近，“你想释放吗？我给你这个机会。”他诱导般的晃动手中的钥匙。  
就在洛基的手缓缓向他接近，马上要摸到钥匙的时候，索尔扬起嘴角，将钥匙向后一抛，空中划过一道优美的弧线，“自己去拿吧。”  
“混蛋……”拴住洛基的锁链长度有限，他无论如何也不可能够到钥匙。  
“你自己玩吧，我走了。”索尔起身。  
洛基连忙爬起来，一把拽住索尔的手，“你还要把我关在这儿吗？”  
“是你自己把自己关在这儿的。”索尔蹲下身，手背轻轻滑过洛基的脸颊。  
“索尔……哥哥……”  
这家伙只要恢复一点体力就一定会为所欲为，索尔狠下心来。果然在他转身之后，身后传来一句低声的咒骂。

“你知道吗，洛基。我好像忘了一件事。”索尔在马上走到门口时停在原地。他弯腰捡起静静躺在地上的钥匙，又退回来。  
洛基望着他，一脸期待。  
索尔却一把抓住洛基的手，“我忘了……”他把洛基的两只手重新铐回去，还检查性的扽了扽锁链，确保它们十分结实。  
洛基不可置信的盯着他的动作，然后他注意到索尔的视线落在自己微微胀起的小腹上，洛基咬住下唇，注视着索尔。  
索尔了然于心，他俯下身，把洛基并拢的双腿分开，找到束缚器下端的锁扣，将钥匙插进去。轻轻一转，封住的机关打开了。  
“可以了，不要憋坏了。”  
但是洛基觉得他绝不会这么好心。  
因为药物的残留作用，此时的阴茎还处于充血状态，索尔用手指刮搔着洛基阴茎的表面，他把手握在上面缓缓的撸动。洛基扬起头，阴茎颤抖着流出几滴液体，“别弄了，停下……”洛基晃动着手臂，铁链哐啷作响。  
撸着的速度越来越快，力道加重。  
直到，  
洛基一声尖叫，又迎来一次高潮。  
终于摆脱了束缚，痛快的释放出来。  
还没等满足的快感畅游全身，很快，伴随着一种异样的感觉，他的前端还在源源不断的流出温热的液体。  
他想忍住，但根本停不下来。  
洛基把头扭到一旁，满脸的痛苦。  
“哥哥……”洛基终于忍不住哭泣，索尔眼神一暗，洛基低下头。

索尔踩过那滩液体，蹲在洛基身前，洛基主动把头抵在索尔的颈间。

“好了，这次原谅你了。”索尔轻轻揽住他的背，拍着，安慰。

很好，他这次没有注意到，  
埋头在他颈间的洛基嘴角轻微扬起的微笑。


End file.
